


New Look

by yeongfil



Category: Day6 (Band), Day6 Sungjin, Park Sungjin - Fandom, Sungjin Park, sungjin - Fandom
Genre: Day6 - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, Sungjin, day6 one shot, day6 sungjin - Freeform, park sungjin - Freeform, sungjin one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeongfil/pseuds/yeongfil
Summary: in which your new hair cut is a little too short for your liking… but your boyfriend Sungjin loves it
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Reader
Kudos: 8





	New Look

Walking out of the hairdressers feeling conscious about yourself, you kept your head hanging low as you began the journey to walk home. You were quite worried about what your boyfriend would think when he saw the state of you coming through the door. This is almost every girl’s nightmare when trying a new hairdresser…

_‘Oh God, it’s **too** short!’_

You had fancied a literal chop and change for your look and decided upon a haircut as your hair was starting to feel manageable and unnecessarily hard work every morning. Unfortunately though, when you rang in for an appointment with your usual hairdresser, she had no slots available when you were for the next couple of weeks, so you had decided to settle for someone else.

Bad idea.

You pull your hood up over your head, thankful in your choice of jacket today and brisk walked home before you could bump into anyone you recognised… With a little luck, judging from the time as you glance at you watch, you might just be able to make it home before Sungjin and make at least a couple of sad attempts to make the situation better with the aid of hair product… a _lot_ of hair product.

Storming into the house after missing the keyhole about three times, you head straight for the stairs and into your little back of tricks. You’ve got mousse, hairspray, the works. Time for a quick shower, you figure, so that you can put these babies into action. With a little more luck, you can tease your hair into having a more desirable shape than this flat old bob cut you’ve been given.

You shower, you dry, you start your little fixing session. Perhaps it won’t be all that bad. Maybe with a certain type of presentation, this might actually work for you… Trying everything you can possibly think of, you feel thankful that hair does grow back… eventually.

The curlers seem to be your best friend as you make some loose waves that sit near your face in a complimentary way and thanks to the shower and the mousse, your hair now has that much needed volume to really turn the situation around.

_‘Actually, I look… kinda nice.’_

In a much more calm mood now, you proceed to go about some daily chores such as washing up the pots and putting back a couple of misplaced items. You’re just plumping out the living room cushions as you hear the slam of the front door.

“I’m in here!” you call out from the living room, making sure everything is in its just place.

“Hi hun!” Sungjin calls out, just about to come through into the same room. He shuts the door behind him as you reply.

“Hey sweet, how was work today?” you smile.

“Yeah, it was great I…” For some reason, Sungjin stops in his tracks as he turns around and you fill with dread. 

Was the new hairstyle _that_ bad? Had you just tricked yourself into thinking this looked good, that this suited you, because you’d looked at it for way too long in the mirror?

“Oh God, it’s bad, isn’t it?” Covering your face with both your hands, you wince a little as Sungjin’s eyes examine you.

“No!” he exclaims a little too quickly before composing himself. “No… Actually, you look good” he smiles coyly, looking down at the floor awkwardly, grinning from ear to ear.

You aren’t sure whether this is a serious response or an amused one in which he is trying to conceal his laughter.

“Oh God, please don’t lie to me… It’s awful, right?” You throw your head back to express your frustration.

“It’s not awful! Actually it’s kinda…” He pauses, and you’re just expecting some other negative word to follow, just more mild than the one you used to describe your short hair.

“Let me guess?” you huff. “It’s different? It’s _out-there_? It’s…”

“Quite hot” he interrupts, walking over to you and reaching for your waist.

This shocks you immensely. Is this some kind of prank? 

Your push at your boyfriend’s chest lightly, “Sungjin, don’t lie.”

“I’m not kidding” he counters, placing a finger under your chin to tilt your head to look at him. 

You didn’t even quite realise you were looking away in the first place, “Look, I already know it looks terrible, you don’t have to say that just because you’re my…”

Your words are once again interrupted, this time with his lips against yours. You ease into the kiss and wonder what’s going on in his head right now.

_Does he… actually like my short hair?_

Another kiss is exchanged, his lips less tense than usual, kissing you sensually. You place a hand on his shoulder, followed by your other hand on the other shoulder which doesn’t stay there for long; with every kiss you get from Sungjin, you want to run your fingers through his hair. You make a path from the nape of his neck to the crown of his head where you gently grip his hair to show you’re into it.

Sungjin’s grip on your waist tightens and before you know it, you’re passionately making out in the middle of the living room, lost in your own little world. Your boyfriend’s lips never fail to make you weak at the knees; he always seems to taste like cherry or vanilla from the lip balm he wears and you both just seem to fit each other so perfectly.

Guiding you backwards, Sungjin lowers you onto the sofa, mouths still exploring each other and your boyfriend now hovering over you. He backs away for a second to admire your appearance, looking endearingly into your eyes as he moves a strand of hair from your face causing you to smile shyly.

“Hey, I’m not just saying it for the sake of your feelings y/n” he assures you, cupping your face, to which you let out an even bigger grin for him.

“Thank you” you reply, placing your hand over his, making his touch on your face feel even warmer.

“You look good” he tells you with a serious look on his face. You rub your thumb along his hand tenderly as the two of you have a sweet moment of eye contact before closing your eyes and kissing each other repeatedly again.

You feel an all too familiar feeling rush to your abdomen, the anticipation of kicking things up a notch, so you shuffle so that you can straddle him. You allow for some of your weight to go down on him, and he hisses a little at the contact. He’s already pretty much rock solid for you just from kissing, not something you weren’t used to. Sungjin was always very turned on by minimal contact, his body quite sensitive.

“Ah, baby, could you…” Sungjin hums, head nodding slightly as he looks down at his hardness for you.

More than happy to oblige, you slide off his lap and sink down onto your knees from him, stroking a hand along his torso and a thigh on your way. You help him out of his trousers by undoing his zipper and tugging at the waistband to prompt him to pull them down for you. He does the minimal to get them out of the way, letting them pool at his thighs for you to drag down further until they reach his ankles.

You tease him a little, like you often love to do, stroking his hardness from outside of his boxers, slow and sensually. He lets out a couple of small grunts and short groans at your touch before uttering a single word to you.

“Please…”

Slipping your fingers underneath the waistband of his pants, you carefully pull them down just so that they sit around his thighs. His dick slaps against his body and you fill with anticipation as you take a firm grip around his length and start pumping.

You start to use your tongue on him after several pumps, drawing a line up his entire length before going straight down on him. Sungjin moans lightly, his tone signalling that he wasn’t expecting for you to take him whole so soon. You bob up and down once before releasing him from your mouth to move your hair out of the way, bunching it in a small ponytail with your hands.

Going back down on him, you feel Sungjin tremble slightly at how your mouth feels for him. You hold on to one of his thighs, your other hand still keeping your hair in that bunch. With each back and forth action you perform, you feel small strands of hair slip out of your hold from how short your new cut is.

“Pretty” he pants, watching you pleasure him with your mouth and admiring those loose strands of hair.

You hum approvingly at his words and fasten the pace eliciting a string of groans of pleasure. Sungjin begins to jut his hips up every now and then seemingly desperate for more, so you push yourself to take him in even deeper, your nose reaching his pubis. You let go of your hair, needing to put all your attention into taking Sungjin in wholly without messing up. 

After just seconds, you feel him playing with your hair, fingers intertwining with little strands or pushing your hair back out of your face only to watch it all drop back down again. You focus on just one other thing other than pleasuring your boyfriend with your mouth and that’s your thoughts on his sudden arousal upon seeing you when he came through the door today.

Now, Sungjin might have possibly just had a more stressful day at work than usual and needed to let off some steam, but then again, that wasn’t really his style. Usually after a long day, Sungjin loves nothing more than to just snuggle with you and forget about the outside world, so maybe it’s not that… You start to amuse yourself with the thought that Sungjin might actually like your new look a little too much and perhaps your new appearance made him feel a certain way.

_‘Nah, don’t be so silly y/n.’_

Sungjin removes you from your thoughts with his voice. Now of course, Sungjin already has quite a nice raspy kind of voice, but in this kind of situation… It’s ever so sexy, and at times like this one in particular, his voice reaches a new kind of deep tone to it that builds up the pool going on between your legs.

“Y/n… Ah! C-Close…” he stammers, telling you to stop before he comes too early before you’ve even been given the pleasure.

You take him out of your mouth, your own saliva dripping down your chin that you wipe off with the back of your hand through your sleeve. You look up at your boyfriend almost innocently to which he lets out a small hearty chuckle.

“What is it?” you ask him, bewildered.

“Nothing, nothing, it’s just… you look so cute” he smiles and you giggle back knowingly as you both bring yourself to your feet, lips crashing together as you each find your balance to stand.

Your arms wrapped around his neck and his hands trying to pull his trousers back up, the two of you as steady as you can travel towards the door leading to the hallway. You stop kissing Sungjin at the doorway, opening the door and guiding him upstairs by the hand.

“You wanna watch me undress honey?” you ask him as you enter your bedroom to which Sungjin nods eagerly, making his way to the bed where he sits at the headboard, sitting up and eyes on you.

You temporarily feel that rush of self-consciousness again as you are reminded of your haircut when a strand finds its way over your eyes. You swipe it away, staring awkwardly into the air as you contemplate your choices.

“Darling…” he coos, getting himself comfortable on the bed by shifting about, “You look beautiful”

This is such a confidence booster for you and you decided to try and flaunt your new appearance for your boyfriend, flicking your hair back as you start to undress for him and put on a little show, just as he likes it. You unzip your hoodie first, slinging that on the floor pretty sharpish and then proceeding to tease at your shirt as you sway your hips about sensually, fingers toying around with the bottom of your shirt.

Sungjin watches you in awe as he reaches into his pants for that much needed contact, gently touching himself beneath his clothing. You pull off your shirt for him, then facing away from him so that he can get a view of your ass as you slide off your jeans, being sure to do a little wiggle in the process.

Discarding the jeans, you turn back around to face him and his face is such a handsome sight. Sungjin often tries to hold back the expressions on his face when aroused so the way he bites down on his lip and seems quite tense is enough to show you how into this he is, his hand still working away over his hardness.

You climb onto the bed and crawl over to him in a half sexy way, crawling over with a seductive smile, but you also ease the tension by humming a random melody and wiggling to make Sungjin chuckle a little. This was always your favourite part of getting intimate in this way with your boyfriend; you love being close to him, hearing his voice in your ear even though he doesn’t usually say any words.

You straddle Sungjin, your soaked panties over his trousers so that you can feel his hardness. Hands on his shoulders, you slowly grind on him sensually, causing the two of you to softly moan in unison. You flick your hair back so that you can properly look at him face to face, foreheads pressed against one another’s.

“I like this” he compliments, fingers twiddling a strand of your hair. If you didn’t know any better, you could swear he gets even more turned on at this, a much louder grunt escaping his throat from your movement on top of him.

“I think you’d like this better if we took these off for real this time” you smirk, tugging at the waistband of his trousers once more. Sungjin does as you suggest and you dismount him for a moment so that he can unzip and slide the trousers off. You look at him with heart eyes with the way he shuffles out of them eagerly, his legs kicking about a little before waiting for you to sit back on his lap.

Sungjin looks at you in awe as you sit back on him and tuck your hair behind an ear. You smile downward, feeling shy at the attention from his eyes.

“You look really pretty” he tells you, making you pout within that smile because you still don’t agree with him, but yet it’s enough that he thinks and tells you this.

“You look handsome” you compliment back, stroking from the top of his head and downward until you’re cupping his cheek.

He blinks at you softly as his hands slide up from your hips to your waist and you pucker your lips to press a loving kiss on his forehead. From your waist to your breasts, Sungjin’s hands wander even more, beginning to explore all that is you as your lips return to his.

With some more sensual grinding and humping, you find it hard to muster any more patience. You brush down his torso, shuffling back, and fiddle with the waistband of his boxers to release him. 

Sungjin returns the favour and helps you rid yourself of your panties, “Come here baby.”

You love it when that certain switch flicks on with Sungjin and suddenly his vocabulary changes around you, knowing that he’s about to rock your world. He reaches for your wetness, drawing a faint line along your folds to which you take a deep inhale through your nose, your mouth too occupied with biting your lower lip.

Your movements aid him in pleasuring you as playfully circles your clit before sinking a finger inside of you. Jaw loose, Sungjin watches you bounce up and down on him, breath getting heavier. You hum in pleasure as you keep going, encouraging him to introduce another finger.

“Fuck” you pant, trying your best to keep your movements steady so that you can unbutton his shirt.

Sungjin uses his other hand to support you at the waist as you lean to get to that last shirt button “Kiss me.”

Lips back onto Sungjin’s, you clumsily kiss him in the midst of your pleasure, teeth clashing once, causing the two of you to giggle and several moans travel from your mouth to his. He bites down onto your lower lip when he can hear your reaction becoming more intense as arousal continues to build up within you. 

The whimper that leaves your throat is enough to tell Sungjin that you’re close to reaching that first peak. He watches your movements become more sloppy as you nuzzle your head into his shoulder.

“Ah! Sungjin!” you exclaim, huge waves of pleasure rousing though you as you ride out that high. Usually you don’t come from just his fingers inside of you alone, but today it seems that’s all you needed to cum hard the first time.

You slow down until you’re at almost a complete halt and Sungjin removes his fingers from you, soaked in your arousal and he pumps himself again as he watches you languidly reach over to the bedside for a condom.

Sungjin takes the wrapper from you and rips the packaging open with his teeth to allow for his hand to still pleasure him. He prepares himself for you as you play about with your hair, the movements of your hand transitioning into cupping a breast, feeling the anticipation of being filled up by your boyfriend.

A deep guttural sigh leaves Sungjin’s mouth as you sink down slowly onto him. His nails begin to dig into your hips when you slide back up before pushing down again. You use his shoulders for support as you pick up the pace, losing yourselves in the moment.

Sounds of pleasure resonate across the bedroom; your occasional whimpers with his contrastingly lower sighs, his beautiful raspy voice sending shivers down your spine. Never the most vocal one during sex, Sungjin’s noises were always enough to make you feel… well, put bluntly, your boyfriend’s voice, especially in your ear, sounds fucking fantastic.

Always in awe of your beauty, Sungjin watches the way you bounce up and down on him, his line of sight never quite settling on once place for more than a couple of seconds. Often, he looks deep into your eyes. Sometimes, it’s your breasts surrounded by your pretty bra. Even more frequently, he watches his dick going in and out of you and he feels extra turned on when you decide to stimulate yourself even more by touching yourself at the same time as taking him in.

Having only just come down from your first orgasm, your legs start to shake and you feel weak at the knees as Sungjin uses his hips to push himself even deeper into you. His face cutely scrunches up as he puts more focus into his thrusts and then his head goes back in pleasure as he hits that sweet spot where he knows he’s close to cumming for you.

That all familiar feeling rouses in the pit of your stomach and you know you’re so close so you guide your boyfriend’s head so that his eyes are on yours again. Both of your movements become more and more rapid and your breathing patterns become heavier. You reach your peak first, letting out the loudest moan yet, seeing stars as a big wave of pleasure rushes throughout your body. This one hits so much more intensely than the first that you can’t even muster your boyfriend’s name, or even any coherent words at that.

Following that, Sungjin’s eyes roll back, urging you to keep going for him by guiding your hips up and down just a few more times whilst he chases that high. “Ah! Y/n!”

You take a few seconds to compose yourself and catch your breath as you slow down on top of him. You can hear Sungjin catching his breath too as he exhales heavily through his mouth several times.

Dismounting Sungjin, you find your way under the bed sheets next to him to snuggle and you draw circles on his chest with a finger following up with a kiss there. Your boyfriend strokes your hair and lets out a contented sigh.

“Sungjin?”

“Yeah?”

“I feel better now, thank you” you giggle, no longer feeling at all insecure about your new haircut.

Sungjin strokes your hair again, “So you should… you look good.”

You can feel your boyfriend grinning as he presses his cheek against the top of your head to embrace in a cuddle and you relax into his arms as you close your eyes and smile.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this was my first ever day6 writing that I originally uploaded to Tumblr (@yeongfil) so I'm sorry if it was disappointing haha


End file.
